


Waves in the Aer

by Karinchai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinchai/pseuds/Karinchai
Summary: Keith finds himself staring.





	Waves in the Aer

He found his eyes drifting over.  
Found himself losing focus.  
Found himself... staring.

It hadn't been the first time it'd happened, though he'd never admit it, he couldn't help himself. The room itself seemed to slow when they were alone like this, maybe it was because Lance was asleep, but time seemed halted in place. It was early, and he was beyond tired. The sunlight pouring through the curtains invoked a sense of homeliness he couldn't quite place, that seemed to exist in these small moments. It was an odd feeling, stirring up inside him, it felt like a mix of warmth and the scent of coffee in the morning. The same feeling he felt when he hugged his mother, or when he'd realized they loved each other. It hadn't been just the giddy, excited, butterflies that soared through him, it was this strange feeling he could only put into a single phrase.  
Forever.  
It felt like it would be forever. Lance was safe, he was kindhearted and loyal without fault. But he was stable, and they needed each other, Keith needed him. Lance was the kind of person who would swallow his own insecurities down for the benefit of everyone else. The kind of person who saved others, but still maintained a goofy, adorable exterior.  
Keith shook his head. Deep down he knew, Lance was so much more than just that. His bravery and- idiotic- sense of selflessness had put him in danger one too many times, but the boy would simply smile and laugh it off. Lance had long since been an emotional container that had bared others burdens with a smile, yet he still had to audacity to think he wasn't enough. It didn't make Keith angry, it made him want to pick up the boy and hold him, it made him want to protect him more than anything else. It made him want to stay by Lance's side forever.  
Slowly, the dawn began creeping over Lance, etching and basking his sleeping figure in the dewy morning glow. Tiny particles drifted softly around the room as if the sun had woken them up, as they busied their life doing whatever particles do. His face gently scrunched in an adorable sleepy way, Keith chuckling slightly as he brushed the hair gently out of his face. It was a fluffy mess from last night when Keith had held him close and woven his hands through it until he had heard the gentle snoring against his chest. He would absolutely be yelled at this morning for messing up his precious bedtime routine, but even when Lance was fake angry he was pretty. His dark blue eyes held so much emotion, they always betrayed how he truly felt, and they always held a softness when directed at Keith. That's why the raven-haired boy was so sure he'd be let off with a warning and a kiss.  
Keith smiled, shaking his head slightly, he really was completely in over his head. He wanted Lance, he wanted to stay by his side forever. 

It had only been a year since everything ended, but Lance was his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I haven't written a Klance fic in like??? A year. Let's try to fix that, Ay?  
> Let me know if you want a longer slow burn fic, or more tiny musings, I dunno what to post next.


End file.
